HP PKMN MSTR 4
It was finally time for the Indigo Plateau Conference's opening ceremony to begin and Harry and all of his Pokemon were eager to begin battling. "And the opening ceremonies of the Pokemon League competition are officially underway. This is where the top Pokemon Trainers and their Pokemon come to prove their skill, their strength, and their spirit. These hopeful competitors will battle one another as they strive always for excellence and victory. A victory they will need to enter the ranks of the Pokemon Masters! And here they come!" "The competitors are proudly entering the stadium, each having proved their worthiness by winning a minimum of eight Gym Badges!" Harry entered the stadium with the sole intention to finally leave it the winner of this competition... and one day the champion of the Kanto region. "Here is President Goodshow to greet our competitors!" "Welcome one and all! This stadium is a very special place, a place where those who truly love Pokemon have come to compete! Here the glow from the flame of Moltres burns brightly to light our hearts and spirits. Battle valiantly and keep that flame alive, in your heart and in your spirit!" Now that the old man was done talking they could begin the competition, Harry thought excitedly. Harry was first pit against a guy named Mandi, who Harry genuinely mistook for a girl and greatly amused everyone in attendence. The guys Exeggutor was dominated by Charizard, who went on to easily defeat his Golbat and Seadra. Still, Harry remained humble and reminded himself that Mandi wasn't even a remotely talented trainer. For his next opponent, it seemed that Fate was rewarding him for defeating Team Rocket and had allowed him another chance to humiliate Ash Ketchum, and Harry had confirmed with Legilimency that he barely did any training. Ash needed another defeat to push him to work harder, and Harry and Charizard were all to happy to help. Charizard dominated Ketchum's weak team and was extra rough, and swept Ash's entire team. Harry next defeated Pete Pebbleman and had his Raichu easily sweep his team. Jeanette Fisher had her team swept next by Charizard and given how weak her Pokemon were Harry was wondering how she even qualified. Sadly, Gary lost and Harry wouldn't get a chance to battle him in the competition. Harry had made it to the Top 16 though and was closer to possibly winning the Indigo Plateau Conference. Harry decided to relax in between his battles and watch the other battles.... It seemed that Melissa, Ritchie, and Assunta would all advance and hopefully Harry would get to battle them all, but Harry had also heard an outlandish rumor of someone with three Legendary Pokemon, which merely caused him to roll his eyes. "Hey Harry," Lance said, joining him at his table. "Hey Lance, what brings you to the Indigo Plateau?" "To watch you, of course," Lance replied. "Thought I'd come cheer you on. You easily got into the Top 16. Very impressive, Harry." "Thanks, Lance. The battles should start getting more difficult now that the weak have culled from the competition." Harry said, angering a nearby weakling who Harry easily recognized. "I'm not weak!" Ash said angrily. "Yes, you are, but mainly due to laziness and stupidity." Harry said boredly, causing Lance to quickly conceal a smirk that he was ashamed of. "Ash, you have potential, but you're lazy and dumb. If you want to be a Pokemon Master than you have to actually work for it. Four badges were literally given to you by Gym Leaders who weren't actually defeated by you." "You haven't earned your place here. It was given to you and your placing shows it." Harry said in a tone of finality. "Now, if you don't mind, I was having a conversation with the Johto Champion." Ash was left in stunned silence, but Ash's friends and family at least realized what Harry was trying to do for him. Some people could take constructive criticism and improve, but some, like Ash, couldn't and had to be manipulated and insulted to get them to take the right path. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry's next opponent was Ritchie, a friend of Ash's that was quite talented. Harry didn't consider him to be on his level, but Harry reminded himself that it only took a lucky shot to win or lose it all. "Go Sparky!" "Go Charizard!" Harry said, not wanting Ritchie to return his Pikachu due to a major type disadvantage. Ritchie started it off with a Thunderbolt that did nothing due to the heat channeled within Charizard's body. Charizard used a dispersed Heat Wave that struck Sparky and then followed it up with an Overheat that left Sparky unable to battle. "Go Happy! Use Sleep Powder!" "Destroy it with Blast Burn!" Harry ordered, and watched the battle field get torn apart, destroying the Sleep Powder and even causing Happy to faint. Harry found that quite sad actually. The Butterfree must have been very weak. Ritchie's next two Pokemon were easily dealt with and Ritchie sent out a Taillow and had it use Double Team and then begin barraging it with Gusts that merely annoyed Charizard. Harry had Charizard strike them all with Flamethower, destroying the fakes, and then hit the real one with a Fire Blast. Ritchie bowed his head in defeat and signaled his forfeiting of the match, which Harry thought was a good idea to spare his Pokemon from further pain. Harry left the field, resigned to wait until his next battle, but was pleased with his current standing in the competition. Harry was rudely bumped into by someone older and much larger. "Watch where your going shorty," a sixteen year old said, sneering, before walking away. "Prick!" Harry said, insulting the jerk. "No! I'm Rick! Get the name right!" Rick said, not recognizing the insult from another world. Harry sat down to watch Rick the Prick's battle, hoping he would lose. Harry didn't get his wish. Rick's Swampert easily defeated Melissa's Golem and even swept most of her Pokemon before fainting... and then he sent a freaking Moltres against a Venusaur and Venusaur was easily defeated. Rick just stood there smirking, enjoying the attention. Harry scanned his thoughts and learned that he had all three Legendary Birds and a Blaziken and Sceptile and had used sheer numbers to catch them. Rick was the worst type of trainer, he only wanted strength and would throw away Pokemon that failed him. Rick felt entitled to powerful Pokemon after training his Swampert, Blaziken, and Sceptile only to lose early in Hoenn's League. The rumors were true apparently. It wouldn't be enough, Harry thought in amusement. He would beat that idiot and achieve his goal and no substandard trainer would stop him. Harry was even considering compelling Rick to quit training Pokemon. Harry's next opponent was Assunta, who had her Rhydon taken down by Venusaur's Frenzy Plant and her Venomoth and Ivysaur were both easily beaten by Charizard's Flamethower. In the end, it was just Harry and Rick left, and Rick was arrogant about his chances to a very insulting degree, and was very insulting in general. "More food for the future Champion of Kanto!" Rick yelled, annoying all the others. "The first thing I'm gonna do as champion is put a height requirement on these competitions!" Rock said loudly as an eight year old walked by. "I'm eight!" The boy said angrily. "You're still too short!" Rick called out as the boy was led away by his mother. His food was brought to his table by waitress. "Took you long enough!" Rick squeezed her behind. "Firm! You're gonna be in my harem! Also, I'm starting a harem!" "Settle down," a nearby Officer Jenny warned, cowing him into silence. Rick glared at her for ruining his night though. "Bit arrogant about his chances, isn't he?" Lance said in disgust. "Yeah, his Zapdos is gonna be a real problem though. If I lose, I'll be hated by all of Kanto for not stopping him, and that's assuming that he still loses against the Elite Four and Champion. The good news is that literally no one likes him and people will work to make his reign very short. I intend to win, of course, but it will be very difficult. He favors power and brute force, and so do I, but I can adapt. I'm not sure if he can." Harry replied. "I guess you'll find out tomorrow, but if Kanto does end up hating you then you can always join the Johto Elite Four." Lance said, though joining the Johto Elite Four would only make that hatred worse. Still, it was nice to have options, Harry mused. "I think you'll win, Harry, that guy is likely to be a straight-forward but challenging opponent. If your strategies are as good as usual, then you'll win." "Thanks, Lance," Harry said gratefully. Harry needed a bit of a pep talk, and Harry should be able to out strategize Rick and win the competition. Harry stuck around long enough for Rick to be escorted away; having been illegally drinking, which explained quite a lot in Harry's opinion. Still, he would be allowed to compete, despite peoples protests. Legendary Pokemon were great press and seeing them in battle was too valuable for the Pokemon League not to allow to happen and then to market the hell out of. The Pokemon League's greed would be useful to Harry too, he might have to publically unveil Mega-Evolution in Kanto. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was finally the day of the Indigo League Conference final, and after today either Harry or Rick would be known as one of the best trainers in Kanto. Harry had prepared obsessively for his battle with Rick and was hoping to leave this conference the big winner. Harry was confident in his strategy and believed that if circumstances remained in his favor then he could win with one or two Pokemon remaining. Rick was trying to look confident, but it was hard to do when hung-over, and all the cheering for Harry was giving him a migraine from hell. Rick's behavior last night had been spread around and most of the audience disliked him now, and Rick was annoyed by the glares directed his way. Rick was just celebrating his recent success! Why couldn't people understand that?! "This will be a full six-on-six battle with substitutions allowed and will have no time limit. The winner will leave here the winner of the Indigo League, win one million Pokedollars and other prizes, and gain the right to challenge the Elite Four and the reigning Champion." President Goodshow said. "Today you will all get to see Legendary Pokemon in action and perhaps even see one of them defeated." Rick snorted in derision, Legendaries didn't lose battles. Goodshow nodded to the referee to start the match. "Trainers send out your first Pokemon!" The referee said. Rick sent out his Sceptile and Harry sent out his Charizard, which roared a challenge to Sceptile. "Begin!" "Leaf Blade!" Rick called out. Harry had Charizard dodge and take flight, and begin barraging Sceptile with Flamethrower from a safe distance. "Coward! Have your Pokemon fight right!" Rick taunted, seeing his Pokemon already losing. Harry rolled his eyes, Charizard having already dealt immense damage due to type advantage. Charizard landed and Harry ordered him to prepare to use Blast Burn.... Rick smirked, pleased that Harry fell for the taunt, and ordered Sceptile to use Frenzy Plant. Rick was gonna show that brat what a powerful Pokemon could do, even with a type disadvantage. Both Pokemon launched their attacks, with Charizard's Blast Burn meeting and over-whelming Sceptile's Frenzy Plant and inflicting severe damage to Sceptile. It was quickly followed up by an Overheat that left Sceptile unable to battle. Rick sent out Swampert and Harry substituted Charizard for Venusaur. "You got lucky runt," Rick taunted. "Sceptile was my weakest Pokemon, but Swampert here is my best; apart from my Legendaries!" "Sleep Powder!" Harry ordered, but it was countered by Hydro Pump, which was then torn apart by a Solar Beam attack and followed up by Frenzy Plant, and Sleep Powder.... Solar Beam inflicted major damage, the Frenzy Plant left Swampert near fainting, but it was the Sleep Powder that allowed Harry to give the fateful order... a Petal Blizzard attack that left Swampert unable to battle. "Your so-called weakest lasted longer, but I'm starting to see why you need Legendary Pokemon.... Because your other Pokemon suck, are poorly trained, and have a weak and talentless trainer!" Yup, Harry just won the contest of insults and taunts, and even amused his loving fans in the process. Rick wasn't even realizing that Harry was toying with him... Harry was acting like a coward on purpose. Charizard was ordered to flee danger and attack from a safer distance, but was sent down when Harry was accused of cowardice. Venusaur defeated Swampert with deception and over-whelming force. Harry was just glad that he trained his Pokemon hard enough to muster up attacks fast and repeat them several times. Unfortunately, Harry had to lose a Pokemon to give Rick a victory and fuel his arrogance further, and his Venusaur was the least valuable in his long game. Up in the stands, Lance, Agatha, President Goodshow, Professor Oak, and Lorelei were all understanding Harry's subtle strategy and smiling. Countless viewers were watching the battle on their televisions, but most weren't understanding Harry's strategy. "Go Blaziken! Flare Blitz!" Rick said. "Dodge and use Sleep Powder!" It failed and Venusaur was quickly on the verge of fainting. "Solar Beam!" Harry ordered, and Venusaur powered it up, launched it, and knocked Blaziken back and onto the ground. "Frenzy Plant!" Harry ordered and Rick ordered another Flare Blitz. "Both Blaziken and Venusaur are unable to battle!" The referee said. "Trainers send out your next Pokemon!" "Go Zapdos!" Rick said angrily. This brat was making him look weak! "Go Golem!" Harry said. "Use Smack Down!" Golem blasted the flying Zapdos, knocking it onto the ground where it was quickly hit by Stone Edge that injured its right wing and then a Hyper Beam that left it struggling to rise. "Double-Edge!" Harry ordered and Zapdos was battered further. "Grab it!" Rick ordered, about to order Zapdos to use Thunder until he saw Harry's smirk. "Hyper Beam!" Harry ordered, taking advantage of the close range. "Z-zapdos is unable to battle!" The referee said in shock. "Trainer send out your next Pokemon." If Harry was correct, then Rick would try using his Moltres next, and it was taught or had somehow learned Solar Beam. If he sent out Articuno, then Harry would send out Charizard and possibly Mega-Evolve it to win. Harry was surprised that Blaziken was defeated by Venusaur, but was pleased with the outcome. Rick, meanwhile, was fuming. His Zapdos lost! Legendaries weren't suppose to lose! They were suppose to beat everything! Worst of all, the brat wasn't even breaking the rules or cheating! "Trainer, do you forfeit?" The referee asked. "What? No!" Rick hastily grabbed the closest Poke Ball and sent out the Pokemon inside it. Rick didn't even order it to attack in his panic. Fortunately, for Harry, it was also Moltres. "Golem, use Smack Down!" "Dodge it! Use Flamethrower!" Rick said desperately. Golem barely dodged it, but Moltres used Fire Spin, hitting Golem but thankfully not doing much damage. "Smack Down!" Harry ordered while both were recovering, and neither Moltres or Rick were fast enough to counter. "Double-Edge!" Harry ordered, knowing that Golem couldn't beat a well rested Legendary.... "Now! Explosion!" Harry ordered, once Golem had finished the Double-Edge and was close to Moltres. "B-both Moltres and Golem are unable to battle." The referee said in shock, having thought Zapdos' defeat was a mere fluke. "Trainers send out your next Pokemon!" The referee said, now getting excited, and having never seen a Pokemon match like this. Rick just realized that his Moltres could have ended it with a Solar Beam! The battle was moving too fast for him to keep up! It had been one surprise after another and now he was down to his last Pokemon! The brat was in control of the battle from the beginning! The brat had played with him! "You brat! You've been playing with me the whole time! Even your Venusaur's defeat was part of your plan!" Rick said, enraged, and causing Harry, Lance, Lorelei, Professor Oak, Agatha, and many more to smirk. "Took you long enough to figure it out, you lackwit!" Harry replied. "I know exactly how to defeat emotional people like you! Truthfully, I thought it would be more difficult, but apparently I have the means to defeat your team twice over! Now, my victory over you is an absolute...." "It gives me great pleasure to tell you this... you are a weak-minded, rude, dimwitted, brute with a massive sense of entitlement and you weren't even a real challenge. On behalf of the entire Kanto Region.... Get lost, you no talent hack, we don't want you as our champion! You are absolutely worthless with or without your Legendary Pokemon and use them because you are devoid of talent or skill!" Harry said, causing a lot of people to laugh; most were happy to such a rude and insulting person humiliated. "Y-you're just jealous that I was able to catch Legendary Pokemon!" Rick said, causing Harry to laugh in derision. "I neither want nor need Legendary Pokemon! I think two Legendaries being defeated by my Golem proves that. Send out Articuno and I'll show you why I'll never need a Legendary Pokemon to do the work for me!" Harry taunted, already having Charizard ready. "It's long past time for the power that I'm going to unleash to regain its lost prominence...." Harry trailed off, causing people to speculate about what it was and Lance to smile. "What is it?" Lorelei asked him. "You'll see," Lance said with a smile. "Yes, you both need to send out your next Pokemon." The referee said. "I'll call your bluff, brat," Rick said with a sneer. "Go Articuno!" "Go Charizard!" Harry said, to the audiences shared disappointment. "That's it?!" Rick, Lorelei, Professor Oak, Agatha, Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, and almost everyone asked in disappointment. "Keep watching," Lance said to the people nearest him in the stands and smirking. "Charizard! Mega Evolve!" Harry said, to the confusion of almost everyone but Lance. Confusion turned into shock as power emitted from Harry's Mega Ring and Charizard and light enveloped Charizard as he evolved into his Mega-Evolved form. A higher level Pokemon that was Mega-Evolved and had a type advantage. This would be fun, and Rick looked terrified! "Fire Blast!" Harry ordered, and Articuno just barely dodged it. It didn't dodge the Flare Blitz, which was boosted by Mega Charizard's Tough Claws ability, and inflicted major damage to Articuno. "Ice Beam!" Rick said, but was countered by a Hyper Beam, causing an explosion that knocked Articuno onto the ground and forced Charizard to hastily land. "Blast Burn!" Harry said, and Charizard unleashed his most powerful attack upon the Legendary Bird, and Ice-type Pokemon, Articuno... and Articuno fainted. "That was actually kind of disappointing." The stadium erupted into deafening cheers for Harry, but Rick screamed in rage, returned Articuno and threw all his Poke Balls at Harry, one of them hitting Harry in the face. "I quit!" Rick yelled. "Keep them! Their worthless!" What. The. Hell. Harry didn't even compel Rick to do that! Harry sensed divine interference, but didn't really care that much and just picked up his new Pokemon. He would free the Legendaries, of course, and trade away the Hoenn starters, they were too damaged by Rick's lacklustre training for him to salvage. Harry could also charge the three Legendary Birds with protecting his island instead.... "Hadrian of Viridian City has won the Indigo Plateau Conference! Harry, as most call him, is the second youngest to have done so, but the first to have defeated Legendary Pokemon to achieve his victory and has accomplished this with only two Pokemon having fainted! That, people, is an accomplishment for the ages! An as of yet unmatched accomplishment that many will seek to surpass!" The announcer said. "Correction. Only two of his Pokemon fainted during the entire competition!" "Judging by Rick from Hoenn's angry departure and his throwing of his Poke Balls, we can also assume that he is the new trainer of the three Legendary Birds, Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. Here comes the Champion, and President of the Torch Committee, Charles Goodshow to present our newest Champion with his trophy!" "Well done, Hadrian!" President Goodshow said jovially. "You have certainly earned this and more. You and your Pokemon defeated not only one Legendary Pokemon, but three. For your achievement, you are awarded the title Champion of the Indigo League, one million Pokedollars, and the right to challenge the Elite Four and Champion at any time you desire. Also, here is your Pokemon League Badge to signify your participation in the Indigo Plateau Conference." "This is where we abandon you to the press," the champion said, and Harry really needed to remember his name. President Goodshow and he walked away. "So... Harry, what will you do next?" One reporter asked. "Continue traveling and challenge the Elite Four and Champion when I'm older." Harry replied. "What will you do with the Pokemon that Rick gave to you?" Another asked. "Trade the Hoenn starters away and either set the Legendaries free or have them live on my private island and guard it and the Pokemon allowed refuge there." "Isn't that wasteful?" "No. Using Legendary Pokemon in competitions is a sign of weakness in my opinion, and Rick's Pokemon are trained for brute force and raw power and little else, and they have a bond with their now former trainer. Trading them away for relatively young and unattached Pokemon would be advantageous for me." Harry replied, causing some to become more understanding. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hadrian's Retreat (Harry's Private Island) Harry had already begun planning his travels through the Johto region.... Vicious' former Scizor was traded for a low-level Ursaring, and the Kaz Gym Leader's former Electabuzz was traded for a Slugma. Harry now had five of his desired Johto Pokemon and all were relatively young and could be bonded with more easily. Harry was still willing to catch others, of course, but had no real plans too. That wasn't all Harry was doing on his island though; he was also adapting technology to the magic-rich environment and getting his home up to standard. He now had robots that cleaned his home, electricity, communications, leisure items; TV's, hot tubs, a sauna, and had a great security system that he was slowly installing. Harry's newest Pokemon were settling in and Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres had taken up residence and the three happily agreed to protect the island and its Pokemon. Harry was largely focusing on training his top picks for the Johto League.... Vicious' former Sneasel was given a Razor Claw and evolved into Weavile. Harry's new Ursaring was low-level and had a limited move pool, so Harry had it taught some by his other Pokemon. Even Harry's Larvitar had evolved, but most of his planned Johto team had wildly different levels and some would require more training. Eventually, Harry just decided to just train them all to around the same level and either suffer more one-sided battles or get a rival to push himself further. Sadly, Harry would need rivals of similar or greater skill, and that was rather difficult to find.